The Titans Hormones
by StarfireVs.Raven
Summary: Drabbles of every Teen Titan couple I can find. Maybe some mix and matching. RobStar, BBRae, KidJinx, CyBumble, JeriKole, HotSpotArgent, and Others! Lots of other outlooks on situations too. Not all of its romantic, some agnst, but enjoy. Welcome To My Imagination.
1. The Uniform

The Uniform

The Titans were racing down the streets of Jump City in pursuit of the annoying who was attempting to shut down all of the city's power.

"Robin," Robin's girlfriend's voice echoed through the communicator, "I am going to take to the sky in hopes of ending the pursuit of the Doctor of Light." And with that Starfire took to the sky.

Even in the heat of a high speed chase with a slightly dangerous villain, Robin had to smile at his girlfriend's adorable antics. Star always made the most small things seem so important, she was down to Earth (Well not literally, since she was from another planet, but you know what I mean), and she was friendly to everyone she met. Not to mention how simply stunning she was, with red gold hair that grew all the lay to that creamy ass, and her amazing hourglass figure that she showcased so well that it should be considered indecent. And her beautiful emerald, grassy green irises that seemed to melt Robin's heart every time he got too distra-

"Robin, did you hear me! Dr. Light flew too high to pursue him from the ground so Star and I are going to intercept him." Raven's irritated voice rose out of Robin's communicator and shook Robin out of his slightly indecent thoughts and he replied in a short grumble of annoyance and called Cyborg in hopes of getting him to slow down and stop.

At this point, Star was hovering right above him and she was giving Dr. Light a beat-down when she suddenly flashed him a minx-y smile that was teasing and seductive all the same. Robin saw her rise a bit higher, and all of a sudden, Robin, and every other male on the street's hormones exploded.

Starfire's short skirt demonstrated a very revealing pair of purple lace panties that were hooked to a black garter on her thigh high purple boots. How she left the tower without Robin noticing or getting a quick one in was beyond him, but what Robin did very quickly noticed that every other male in that vicinity was undressing her with their eyes.

As soon as the battle was over, Robin slung his arm over Star's lithe stomach and whispered very naughty things he planned to do to her later, making her blush that pretty pink only meant for him. Robin tried as best as he could to convey the message that Star was HIS and only his.

When they arrived at the Tower, Robin dragged Star to his room, ignoring the jeering from BeastBoy and Cyborg talking about ear plugs and condoms. He threw Star on the bed, and snaked his hand along her tanned back. Thinking she knew what was happening, Star pulled his head forward pink lips pouted and begging to be kissed. But instead of lifting up Star's gentle head and pouring his lust-filled kisses into her He ran his hand along the under of his pillow and yanked out his laptop, much to the surprise of Star.

Robin teasingly crawled out of his position and lied down on his stomach, grinning at Star, who pouted cutely and flipped over on to her chest.

"Flirt," Star grumbled, "What are you doing?" Robin had pulled up the 3D view of Starfire's uniform in his updated 3D editing system.

"We're getting you a new uniform."

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Omigod, wasn't that a combination of like super cute RobStar and flirty seductive-ness? This is going to be my new drabble series called The Titan Hormones which is going to feature every lovely couple of Teen Titans that I can find and make cutesy or angsty drabbles out of. These will go up much faster than FW which actually will end quite soon. (though I haven't started…Hehe…) Anyways enjoy! Next up is my fav, Kid Flash and Jinx…This will be fun


	2. Allergies

The Popsicle

Man, Jinx will never know what she did to him. The pink sorceress was sitting peacefully on the grass, immersed in an ancient looking book, with her purple reading glasses sitting adorably on her pale nose. She was in a pink, purple and gray striped tank top, and black shorts with metal chains dangling from her pockets.

Kid Flash and Jinx were sitting at the far back, concealed by several ginormous rosebushes. They went out for a reading picnic, which they often did on cool spring afternoons when crime seemed to lull. He himself had been absorbed in a neat book about Superhero theories of how they came to be. Kid hadn't even so much as glanced at his girlfriend until she pulled out a Popsicle.

Whenever the couple went on picnics, Jinx always packed the lunch in regards to what he asked for. But he never said anything about Popsicles. Just looking at one made him uncomfortable. But man, Jinx….

Jinx was sucking on the Popsicle un-aware of Kid Flash's given attention on her. She sucked and sucked and licked until Kid Flash wanted to bang her right there.

It didn't help that the Sorceress was a "knock-out" in Kid's opinion, with her waist long pink hair that she finally let free, her lithe figure that she modeled so well, and her beautiful, teasing Cheshire cat eyes that were such an adorable pink color.

Jinx finally caught Kid Flash gaze and he felt himself turn 50 Shades of Red. Jinx laughed, which sounded absolutely teasing and carefree, unlike other heroes who always sounded stressed.

Kid's girlfriend stood up and gave hima teasing smile and a wink.

"If you want me, you have to catch me first!" and with that, the Sorceress tore across the field into an abundance of daisies and sunflowers. Kid Flash, waiting any longer raced after her, forgetting about his allergies with the white flowers. He was so close he could touch Jinx, but then Kid tripped on a "conveniently placed" rock and into the daisies.

"Looks like I win!" Jinx said triumphantly and teasingly.

"Jinx-y, that's not fair! You cheated!" Kid teased her back and tried to grab her leg only to get hexed in the ass. Jinx lied down on her back and heaved three calming breaths to slow down her heart rate.

And then Kid Flash crawled over her.

"Flash, you sore loser…" Jinx mumbled as they came together for a searing, yet delicate kiss. Kid Flash drew back, his face red from embarrassment.

"Man, Jinx, you will never know what you do to me.." Kid said almost inaudibly.

"I know exactly what you mean; you do the same thing to me every day." Jinx smiled and pulled his head closer...So close their lips were almost touching…

And then Kid Flash sneezed.


	3. Eyes

EYES

Garfield Logan sat down on a park bench, taking in the sheer beauty of the nature, while idly listening to his new girlfriend, Terra I think. Gar didn't really care much for her, she had latched on to him like a leech ever since he went clubbing one time with his friend Victor and fucked her in his drunk haze.

'I wonder if I'll ever find "the one"' he thought bitterly as he turned his head ever so slightly back into the direction of the botanical garden. The exotic, entrancing beauty of the flowers calmed him down. There were beautiful pink peonies, vibrantly colored asters and anthuriums, purely beautiful callas, chrysanthemums, daffodils, delphiniums, carnations, hyacinths, hydrangea, irises, orchids, narcissuses' and several hundred others Gar didn't know about. He averted his eyes to an ice cream vendor and wandered away from a squeaky voiced Terra who didn't even notice he was gone.

Gar idly meandered over to the vendor who was parked near a large oak tree in the center of the garden. And then, he saw something that made the beauty of the flowers pale in comparison…

A beautiful girl.

And not just any type of movie stereotypical beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes (Like a certain person *Cough Terra COUGH*) but, a different type of beautiful. The woman had dark glossy hair that just brushed past her shoulders in a clean bob. She wore a dark purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and plain black Converses, yet she looked more sophisticated than anyone Gar had ever seen.

Yet, what caught Gar's eyes first were her stunning blue-purple irises that sparkled with knowledge and knowingly behind he frameless square glasses. The girl caught Gar's gaze and blushed immediately as he started down the gentle slope towards the tree, ignoring the angry ice cream man.

"Uhhh, hey my names Gar Logan, and umm, you look really nice…" Gar rubbed the back of his red neck and inwardly smacked his forehead for sounding so stupid.

And to his surprise, the girl let out a tinkly laugh that sounded like tiny bells.

" Yes, I would love to go to an ice cream parlor with you, and by the way, my names Rachel Roth." She gave him a Cheshire cat-like smile at the dumbfounded look that crossed his face.

"Thanks babe, made that a million times easier for me." Gar gave Rachel a hand up and hooked his arm through hers watching her good-naturedly roll her eyes at the old-fashioned gesture.

As they were walking, Gar was sure he heard someone screaming his name in a high, squeaky voice but kept walking, because now

He only had eyes for one.


	4. Cy-Man

Cy-man

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Bee? I don't want to hurt you." Cyborg asked tentatively, sweat gathering on his forehead.

"C'mon Sparky it's time to become a man!" Bumblebee said, her eyes shining with adoration.

"If you say so," Cyborg said as she lied down.

Throughout this whole exchange, a little green lizard was perched on the wall. Upon seeing Bumblebee lie down, Beastboy took this chance to exit the room and warn the other Titans, all of which were heading to the common room, talking.

"Guys, stop, don't go in there, shit's about to get real and nasty!" Beastboy warned the other titans who were giving him confused looks.

"Beastboy, we don't have time for your pranks right now, we were going to watch the Olympic Trials." Raven deadpanned, brushing past the changeling and almost opened the door until Beastboy said,

"Wait, just listen. Bumblebee was just talking about how Cyborg was going to become a 'man' today and was lying down on the couch. Their probably doing the nasty right now!"

"If friend Bumblebee and Cyborg are proceeding in the acts of sexual intercourse, should we not let them be?" Starfire questioned nervously.

"Yeah, I really don't want to walk in on them…You know…Doing IT." Robin stuttered, his face going a shade of red.

"I'm not content to wait for Cyborg and Bumblebee to finish fucking or whatever and I'm ready to see Gabby Douglas slay the competition," Raven said with her voice rising slightly above her monotonous voice pattern, "besides, they wouldn't dare actually do it where there are six camera's right?"

"You're right Raven, let's go" Robin said in his "leader voice"

"Yup that's why you're opening the door." Raven said.

"What?! No way, you do it!" Robin instantly complained.

"Robin it not like you and Star haven't indulged in similar 'activities' before. Grow some fucking balls and push open the damn door!" Raven was smirking at Robin and Starfire's red faces, but it wasn't long before Robin was back with a retort.

"Oh, so like you and Beastboy haven't?" It was Raven and Beastboy's turn to blush now.

While the two titans kept arguing, Starfire simply shrugged and walked into the common room all while smiling at her friends.

"Hello friends. It seems you are quite occupied; I will leave you all alone. Come friends Raven and Boyfriend Robin. I have yet to master the ancient art of popping corn." Star was unfazed by what her friends doing, and upon looking at their faces she burst into giggles.

"What's so funny star?" Bumblebee asked to the other titan's mortification.

"Our friends seem to have misunderstood what you all are doing. Come friends, they are only playing a video game."

"Yeah, and I whooping his butt at it! I thought you would beat me and become a man but it seems not. All that smack talk about hurting me." Bumblebee laughed at Cyborgs facial expression while Raven and Robin glared at Beastboy.

"You know what, I'm gonna go now…" BeastBoy turned into a cheetah and ran away while the other teens pursued.

Cyborg gave Bumblebee a secretive wink and smile. The other titans would never realize how little time it would take to put clothes back on.


	5. Trouble

Disclaimer: I would absolutely love to say I owned the Teen Titans, but let's be honest; I don't have enough money to buy a .99 cent pack of gum.

Warning: Fluff will triumph! And story update for all my froggies.

Hotspot was in some deep trouble. He had taken Argent to her favorite spoken word café, The Gray Dog, and promptly fell asleep halfway through a reading. Argent had been so captivated that she didn't notice him sleeping until he began to snore.

So there they were, inside their rental car with Argent practically biting his head off for embarrassing her. He could've easily ended the argument by kissing her, which easily solved everything, since Argent couldn't ever stay mad at him for long. But right then, Hotspot was captivated by her intense beauty to do so.

The heroes had worn civilian clothes to deflect any unwanted attention on them during their outing and Argent look quite beautiful in them. Her pale skin, soft to the touch was complemented beautifully by her black and red hair, which when she straightened it, fell past her shoulders towards her lower back. She wore a black and red plaid shirt on top of a black tank top and black skinny jeans with white converses. Despite her cool casualness attending this event and her punk-rock style aesthetic Argent totally geeked out when she heard on of her favorite poets was there to read a piece. She totally gushed on and on about her work on the drive their and squirmed excitedly in her seat right before the malnourished poet stepped upon the stage.

"Hotspot! Dude, are you even listening to me?! I swear to God every time I take you somewhere you zone out with this dopey grin on your face…" Argent ranted white Hotspot kept studying her appearance.

Argent had the figure models dreamed of. Average heights, beautiful "chestal features" bundled up in one sweet package, perfect too-tiny waist, curvy hips, and legs that go on forever. Even her feet were perfect, asymmetrically cute and tiny.

"-And you were totally asleep! Like you asked me out on this date and you fell asleep! Really?! And then-" Hotspot got bored of her talking and kissed her playfully. Argent melted into his embrace and about five minutes later, un-attached their lips, much to the disappointment of the African-American teen.

"You're not getting out of this one that easily." Argent said playfully, smiling against his lips.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to try again." Hotspot said huskily as they embraced in another sweet kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Author's Note:_

Wassup my froggies! Loved this one-shot, thought it was soo fluffy! Next time it'll be JeriKole I promise! Scouts honor that it'll be up soon. Anyways, I'm thinking of putting Free Will on hiatus and working on my brand new story "As the stories told" but I really want ya'll to see the next chappie. Oh woe is me, woe is me! Review for quicker updates and tell me what Titan couple I should tackle after JeriKole!

Lots of Love,

Ciara


	6. Flustered

Jericho examined Kole's features as she babbled.

Two days ago, Jericho asked Kole out on a date for her birthday present, much to her enjoyment and showed up at her door at exactly 7:30 p.m. looking much more handsome than any man had the right to. Kole was practically foaming at the mouth while she drank in his attire of simple black slacks and perfectly shined dress shoes. His favorite black suede jacket clung to his body quite attractively, but not too revealing. It was thrown over a white long-sleeved shirt that was untucked and had the first button undone. His gold angel-like hair was longer and slightly darker now that he was older, almost tickling the collar of his shirt.

A long-stemmed pink rose dangled carelessly from his fingertip

Kole bit her lip, as it was all she could do from unleashing a major fangirl scream at his appearance.

Things weren't that much better on Jericho's side. He was completely in awe of the pink-haired goddess in front of him. Kole was donning a two-piece leather crème skirt and crop top under a solid black blazer. A flutter of pink blush here and there, swipe of mascara and lip-gloss, and swoosh of shimmery champagne colored eyeshadow was all the makeup she wore. Her 5 inch Manolo Blahnik heels only added to the sexiness she exuded.

Now Jericho studied her profile as she adorably babbled about whatsherface and someoneorother. Her candy pink hair was down to the middle of her back and naturally curled around her face, accentuating her ethereal appearance. Kole's sylphlike cornflower blue eyes sparkled with joy and her full, pink, effortlessly pouty lips were begging to be kissed.

All Kole remembered was being in the middle of talking about Beastboy's latest prank when Jericho kissed her. The kiss was like waking up and dying at once. She no longer existed, just a quaking planet were her head was. The kiss was sweet and tender, yet full of the sexy passion she longed for. Every time he touched her, an explosive fireworks shook her body, each one eclipsing the last. When he pulled away, Kole was high on the taste of his mouth

"What was that for?"

"Your even cuter then normal when your flustered."


	7. Alone

Alone

Aqualad blankly stared at the slowly dying rose in his palm, watching the insides slowly darken and wilt, just like he felt his heart was.

It was a perfect sunny morning in Titans Tower. Titans East and West decided to take a timely vacation for three days while other Titans took on the responsibilities. Aqualad had been trailing Raven the whole vacation, practically pleading for her attention. He had developed a deep infatuation with her violet orbs, cool demeanor, and shapely, yet petite figure. Aqualad had dreamed that he would present her with the rose, ask her out, and she would melt in his arms, kissing him.

The hero imagined long, meaningful walks, where they would talk about absolutely nothing but have the best times only when they were together. Romantic seaside dinners, deep poetry readings, and sensual make-out sessions were also anticipated.

He did not anticipate the wild card.

After gathering up his courage, Aqualad poked his head into the hallway and "casually" strolled to Raven's sanctuary. Robin eyed him curiously, raising one eyebrow until Starfire dragged him to the kitchen to try one of her masterpieces.

Aqualad was about to knock on her door when he heard a gorgeous, sultry voice moan. He almost cried, it sounded so beautiful. But in his heart, he knew it wasn't for him, but for another, who stole her heart so stealthily they had to be superhuman.

He turned from the door and walked right out of the common room, down the dock, and swam all the way to the miniscule creek where he concocted this anti-climactic, horribly ending plan.

Aqualad looked up from the depressing beautiful flower in his grasp to the park bench next to him, when he heard a rock skip across the creek.

And he saw her.

And realized pain is always shared.

You'll never be the only one hurt.

The hero stood up and sat next to her. She looked up at him, blonde hair falling in front of her face. He gently wiped away tears from her milky blue eyes and kissed her forehead.

"One day beautiful. One day they'll realize how bad they hurt us, but until then, it's just you and me."


	8. First Kiss

First Kiss

It all started when I fell in love with my best friend.

Richard Grayson was eight years old when he moved into my neighborhood. Black hair, tan skin, and a sweet smile. At seven and a half, I was already hopelessly infatuated.

I was quick to swoop in and become his first friend so the other girls wouldn't get to him, but it quickly became more than that. He was funny and thoughtful and sweet and quick on his feet. We spent hours in our backyard playing pretend and having water gun wars.

Once he even kissed me.

It wasn't romantic at all, but I treasure this moment the most. We were lying down in the hammock in my backyard in the summer of seventh grade and my parents were gone and he got this weird look on his face and I tapped his nose.

"What's up Dick?" I asked (using his nickname) , fluttering my mascara-coated eyelashes like the magazines say you should while flirting.

"Can I kiss you?" Richard was very blunt and I blushed. "I mean, for experience, I've never kissed anybody…" He rushed to clarify. I silently nodded and as I pressed my lips to him, I remember being flushed and red all over. And here sitting on this rock, I realized something:

I never asked why.

Author's Note

A MILLION THAK YOUS TO ALL MY FROGGIES WHO CONSTANTLY READ AND REVIEW. I've been battling some health and stress issues this past year and my fanfic fam has been so supportive. SO sorry I couldn't post, I just wasn't in the correct mindset to do so. New story updates for all my stories this week! Love you and review froggies!


	9. Hair

Hair

He loved her hair.

It was long, gorgeous, and always perfectly silky. He often found himself just watching her brush her long mane of hair, mesmerized by the swish and shine of her beautiful locks.

He loves fisting it during a rough "session" and tugging it while they got hot and heavy. He loved how when she basked in the after-sex glow, her hair pooled around her like a hazy aura.

Then she got a haircut.

Now she smoldered and exuded sexiness with every hair flip. It was bouncy and flirty and even more shiny, if that was possible. It no longer hid any of her curves or her features, showing them proudly to the world, but especially for him.

He really loves her hair.


	10. Types of Kisses

Beastboy

Garfield J. Logan

Date: 6-20

An Investigative Research Paper

Types Of Kisses

Purpose: To show the subject ( Raven, or ), that:

I have the capability to be serious

I know her the best

I can have a specific effect on her

Pecks: The most common types of kisses, and the ones we use shall we feel the the need to engage in public displays of affection. It is the act of simply pressing our lips together. This type of kiss always makes me want more.

Closed Mouth Kissing: The act of pressing each others lips together for a prolonged amount of time. A very romantic type of kiss and this was our first type of kiss, which often segways into Open Mouth Kissing.

Open Mouth Kissing ("Frenching"):The act of kissing while using tongue and teeth. This type of kiss makes my heart burn and my brain turn into a gooey mess of gunk and makes me want to explore. This is my second favorite type of kiss.

Above The Belt Kisses: The act of kissing someone's face, neck, shoulders, arms, hands, breasts, and stomach. This kiss makes me want to show you how much I love you, Raven.

Below The Belt Kisses: My favorite type, and I believe Raven is inclined to agree.

The Test: I, The Tester initiated all five of these kisses one random day on The Subject.

The Result: I, The Tester had some of the best sex of my entire life.

The Takeaway: Kissing Raven is my favorite thing in the world.


End file.
